


Innocent Sky, Dark Sky

by orphan_account



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Tsuna was not chosen as the Vongola Decimo?  This is a fan fiction where Nono's sons still lives, and, Tsuna's parents are not there to take care of him. Female!Tsuna fanfiction. Inspired by Akainokami, an author from fanfiction.net And, this story is a dare from my dear relatives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Sky, Dark Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tsuna's Not That Innocent](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/42838) by Akainokami. 



A/n: Um, this is my first time in AO3. So, please don't give me that much flames. And I may add some ocs here. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. And.....I am inspired to write this because of Akainokami, an author from fanfiction.net And also.....this is a dare from my dear relatives. This story will be like Akainokami's story, but, my version has it's own twists.I will also be relying on my brother, Nero10.

 

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Sawada Tsukiko isn't a normal Japanese girl. She is smart and athletic, but she prefers to hide it under a facade. So basically, she isn't that no-good. In school, she tries her best to be normal and have average grades. But there's one thing about her; she's a psychic. She has her psychic traits from her mother, Sawada Nana. Too bad she and her husband are not home with her to take care of her. They're too busy with their mafia work (1). And, no one bothered to take care of her except for the Vongola Bosses plus Luche (2).

-Flashback-

Tsuki stared blankly into the space, as if she can see someone. Indeed, she really can see something, someone, to be exact. The figure she's looking at is the spirit of Vongola Primo.

"You can see me?" he asked. Tsuki just nodded at his question. "Well, since you can see me, I'll introduce myself. My name is Giotto, your great-great-great grandfather (3)" Tsuki, being the psychic she is, just nodded. Giotto then introduced Tsuki to the other Sky Guardians/Bosses and their guardians. Maybe not Luche's.  
-Flashback End-

Now, at the age of 13, Tsuki has grown to be very smart and athletic. She still preferred to hide herself. But her abilities as a psychic has developed too much until she can peek into the future for a long time, something that Luche and Aria cannot achieve (4). 

Smack!  
"There are no such things as ghosts, brat!" a nanny said then continued, "Because of you, my salary is decreasing!"  
"I'm so sorry, Rei-san. (5)" Tsuki apologized. "Hmph, go back to your room, no meals for you." Rei, Tsuki's nanny said.  
When Tsuki finally went back to her room, Rei suddenly felt a shiver up her spine. Suddenly, the lights went out and Rei can see 2 silhouette in the form of Vongola Primo and Vongola Secondo.

"Who are you?!" Rei asked, pulling out her revolver. "Are you mafia?!" she asked again. Ricardo (6) just grunted because of her yelling and proceeded to burn her alive. Giotto looked at her and said, "On Ricardo's behalf, we were supposed to guard Tsuki"

Inside Tsuki's room, she knew her 5th nanny is now burnt alive. She just sighed at the poor nanny.

The next day, Tsuki was brought to the police station because Ricardo burnt her house. When the police asked her, she just shrugged and went to the hospital as her temporary shelter. She knew that her father is going to bring her to Italy in 3 weeks time.

-Chapter 1, end-

A/n: I'm sorry if it's short, I'll try to make it longer in the next chapter. I'll update if there's at least, 5 reviews. This is our first story in AO3, so please be nice. -bows-

1\. We made Nana know the mafia.  
2\. Is it Luche? Or was it Luce?  
3\. We don't know how many greats are there.  
4\. Maybe, my brother did that part  
5\. Oc, we are out of names to name her.  
6\. I checked in Reborn wikipedia for the name. We're still not sure of the spelling, though.


End file.
